Down
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Bella is feeling down. Every girl seems to throw herself at Edward. What does he do to prove his loyalty? He sings her a song of course! Really sweet! Fluff songfic. Skip over lyrics they are clumped if you would like. Really cute!ONE-SHOT.


**This is another fluffy story/songfic. I got such positive reviews for Nickname that it encouraged me to write this one faster! Basically, Bella is feeling icky because she doesn't like how girls just throw themselves at him. He decides to sing her a song. **_**Down **_**by Jay Sean. It is a bit OOC, but I always pictured them together when I hear it. If you are familiar with the lyrics, skip over, if not, read them! It is a beautiful song! I own NOTHING. Awww :0( BELLA POV.**

I, I don't know what to feel, to say. We just left a restaurant and the waitress, the female chef, the lady behind our booth and the seven year-old girl all showed interest in Edward.

I don't blame them, but when the little girl said that he was pretty, I sorta lost it.

**Flashback **

"Mister, you are pretty."

"Um, thanks?"

"You are. You look better than all of my dollies combined."

"Um, excuse me, but we are a little busy." I couldn't take it!

"What? He looks pretty!"

"I get that. Go back to your mother before she starts to worry." I tried to sound kind, but I was a bit paranoid, for obvious reasons. The little girl started to whimper. I really hope she doesn't cry.

"You are very lucky. You are very pretty. I am really sorry, that was rude." With that, I let go of all of my angst and went over to hug that little girl. She whispered in my ear,

"He's a keeper." I couldn't help but smile.

"I know." She smiled and ran back to her table and told her mother that she made a new friend.

A seven year old girl was nothing. Middle-aged women were another story.

**End flashback**

We were now sitting in the car, coming home from Seattle. I was a bit shaken. Three women and one adorable little girl? That was a record. I knew it was foolish, Edward would never leave me, it still made me think.

What if I wasn't good enough?

I accidentally let out a low whimper. Edward heard me and lowered the volume on the radio.

"What is wrong? Do you feel well?"

"Um, I'm fine."

"Please tell me what is troubling you. Please?" I know he won't drop it.

"It, all those women. They were so much prettier than me. How do you take it? I'm so plain. That little girl phrased it perfectly, you are pretty. How do I know next time we go out we see some gorgeous model? How do I know you won't kick me away?"

My own little speech got me worrying. I should lock him in my closet, where only I can appreciate his presence. That isn't a half-bad idea. I should have Alice help me next time he wants to take me to dinner or go to a movie.

"I need you to listen to me. I will never leave you again. I just don't know how to explain it so you will listen. Let me think for a minute."

**EDWARD POV**

What should I do? Bella thinks she is plain and that I will leave her if I see a girl quote, 'prettier' than her. Never would I leave her. Bella is mine and I am Bella's.

While I pondered, Bella's favorite song came on the radio. **(It probably isn't but just go with it! :0) ) **It was Down by Jay Sean. She said it reminded her of me. Hmm, that gives me an idea.

I can sing it to her! She would love that! Perfect timing, too!

"Bella? Listen to me."

"What?"

"I have a song for you."

"Um, Okay?"

I set the radio to eliminate the singer's voice.

_(This is Edward singing)_

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

**(Even Edward raps :0) )**__

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

_And the sky is falling down_

**BELLA POV**

I love that song! Oh my goodness! I will never doubt him again. I was crying half way through.

You could just hear the love and honesty in his velvety-cashmere like voice.

"What do you think?"

"I think that Iman doesn't stand a chance against me in your eyes! I am so unbelievably happy!" I kissed him with as much force as I possibly could muster.

"Bella? I don't appose to this, but we are home and Charlie is watching." He smiled.

"My heart belongs to you, be a dear and keep it safe. Lock it in a closet if need be." I smiled. Didn't I not just use that analogy mentally five minutes before?

"Every fiber of my being belongs to you. Handle with care." I was good! He laughed.

"I'll be waiting in your room when Charlie is soundly sleeping. I don't think we are done." I laughed.

"How right you are."

He whispered in my ear,

"You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only, no need to worry, And the sky is falling down."

**Good? Bad? Sweet? Hokey? I thought that song was perfect! Please Review! It makes my day, seeing the numbers go up! Iman is a famous supermodel married to David Bowie. Google her! She is **_**really**_** pretty! Please check out my profile! Towards the bottom, I have a note! Read it! Much love,**

**-J**

**P.S. **

**My profile is not cluttered!**

**P.P.S.**

**:0) is my signature smiley. **


End file.
